I Guess Im In Love With You
by Shikamaruluver09
Summary: This is a Shikamaru fanfic.with my OC :D I love him,..contains Yoai!
1. I Guess You Could Say Im Yours

Alright,first of all,..This IS my FIRST story...so dont hurt me,.. is a Shikamaru there IS YAOI i repeat YAOI in this involves my two OC really cute though,you'll see :D

--

"Hey,…" nothing..."Hey!!!" Kai yelled at her sleeping sister, it wasn't the first time,..Haru just wasn't the morning type... "Go away Kai, It's too early..." Haru said rolling over on her stomach and pulling the pillow over top of her head. Kai took the pillow and threw it behind him "It's already 8:30 and if you don't get you ass up we're gonna be late,. Remember last time we were late??? " Haru sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes, her red mop of hair was tangled and out of place. Kai was already dressed and ready; he put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently. "Are you gonna get dressed sometime today??" He asked arching an eyebrow."Oh shut your trap already..." The red head said throwing the covers off herself and standing up." Just hurry it up..."

The two ninja made their way to their usual meeting place, where her sensei and their teammate stood waiting both showing signs of aggravation.

"Hello Sensei. " Haru said smiling up at her teacher. Kimura Kenchi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Your both late…again." The two siblings laughed nervously and smiled. "Sorry sensei it was her fault!" Kai said pointing to his sister. "Kai!!!" Haru said angrily and frowned. "Can we just train already?" Shuichi said glaring at the two. Personally they were not his favorite people,. But he especially disliked Kai, Who seemed to be attached to him more than Haru was...

"Right, let's play a little game of flags..." Kimura-sensei said smirking."Yesss!!!" Haru said punching her fist into the air, this happened to be her favorite out of all training games. There were 4 little strips of cloth, which were given to the ninja, and they would keep it hooked around their belt, and the point was to try to get as many flags as possible, until they have to stop.

".GO!" Their sensei said signaling them to start. Haru was first to jump to it.

In seconds she had both Kai's and Shuichi's flags. She smiled proudly, and her sensei clapped "Well done, now, let's get down to business..."

Haru and Kai were twins, but being born at the same time didn't mean they looked exactly alike,…Both of them having bright red eyes that were like rubies shining in the sunlight, Only Haru, Had red hair that almost perfectly matched her eyes, On the other hand Kai, had light blond hair.

Their parents separated after they were born so they never knew their father, their mother on the other hand was a loving woman, who had blond hair that was so light it was almost white, she was a fragile thing too, and got very sick after the twins turned 10 years old. All three of them moved to Konoha to start a new life,...They had a small house close to the Konoha main building, where the hokage lived…There; They could get special medicine to treat their mother.

Now at 15, The two were afraid in the near future,…they would only have each other for family…

"Come on Haru, im starvin' here!" "You're always hungry! "Haru said as they walked from practice." Man! I could go for some Onigiri or maybe some ramen..." Kai said, and as if on cue his stomach growled loudly. Haru sighed "Let's go to Ichiraku's, your paying this time." "Nu-uh!!!!" "I paid last time..." Haru reminded her very forgetful brother. "Fine..." Kai grumbled. They took their seats at the ramen bar.

Recognizing a familiar knuckle-head ninja, Haru smiled "Hey Naruto." "Haru-chan!!! I didn't see ya there!" The blond said with a mouth full of noodles,…Haru rolled her eyes but kept a smile on her face. "Hey you seen Shikamaru around lately??" Haru asked casually… Naruto swallowed his food in a large gulp and turned to the red head, a smirk plastered on his face. "Why do you want to know??" He said raising his eyebrows. Haru bunched together hers and tightened her lips "It was just a question..."She replied taking her eyes away from his face. "Well you ask about him a lot…" Naruto said ordering another bowl of his favorite dish. "I do?" Haru said biting her lip; she hadn't noticed how much she talked about Shikamaru. _I probably sound like Sakura talking about him..._Haru thought. "I think he's on a mission..." Naruto said shrugging. "I gotta go..." Haru said standing up "Hey Har? Where are you goin'?" Kai asked standing up as well. "Ill be home later,..Dont follow me Kai" Haru said remembering how nosey her brother could be. "Oh please I got better things to do than follow you around all day! "Kai said teasingly. Haru rolled her eyes once again and took off.

--  
A\N :  
Haru:,.well there we go,..i think i did pretty good,..X3  
Kai:Yeah yeah,..Next Chapter up soon.I guess...  
Haru: Hope you likey!


	2. Unexpected Death

Chapter 2..Im sorry, you were probably disappointed in the NO yaoi,but dont worry,..it will come soon,..trust me :[D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OOf!" was the sound that came out of Haru's mouth as she bumped into someone and fell down on her butt. "Watch it Haru..," Another familiar voice looked up. _Shikamaru…_She thought, and there he was...She remembered the first time she met him…

"_Shikamaru!!!!!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled dragging Haru by the hand towards the dark-haired genin. "No Naruto, I don't have any money to give you..." "No!!! I want to introduce you to my new friend!!!" The blond said with a wide smile. "Shikamaru this is Haru,Haru this is SHikamaru!" "Uhm,…hi" Haru said shyly, her small cheeks turned pink as she looked at the taller ninja. "Hi...You just move here?" Haru nodded. "And is __he__ showing you around??" Shikamaru pointed to Naruto. "Yeah..." "Well let me put you out of your misery and show you around instead..'sides__ Naruto doesn't know as much s I do..." "Hey!!-…That's probably true..." Naruto said pouting. "What do ya say?" "S-sure!" Haru said smiling happily…_

"You really gotta watch where you're going..." Shikamaru said holding out a hand to her. "Sorry..." Haru said taking it. "I was just looking for you-" They both said at the same time. "Ehehe…" The dark-haired shinobi laughed nervously. "Your...back from your mission..." Haru said. "Yeah, I just got back about an hour ago,.."

"You wanna-"

"Lets go-" again they spoke at the same time. "Sorry what did you want to say?" Haru said. "You wanna hang out together..." "If you mean by resting then yeah,...I just got done with training and im tired..." "You're starting to sound like me more every day" Shikamaru said smiling lazily down at the red head.

Haru yawned staring up at the cloud-filled sky, her red hair spread out across the grass…Shikamaru lay next to her with his hands behind his head, and although he wanted to watch the clouds, his eyes kept wanting to linger on her,…The way her hair was messy but ,it looked good on her,. And cheeks stained with pink from the sun. And those long black eyelashes that complimented her fiery red eyes…

"How was your mission...?" Haru voice interrupted his thoughts about her. "Uh..." He tried to remember "It was pretty troublesome..." Haru laughed lightly. "_Everything_ is troublesome to you..." She said sitting up as she crossed her legs. "No not everything…You're not _terribly_ troublesome." He said teasing the younger kunoichi. "Oh well that makes me feel _so_ much better, now that I know that." Haru said. "Im glad I could reassure you." He said never taking his eyes off , sighed rolling her eyes…She noticed he was just staring at her...smiling. "What?" She said laughing. He shook his head. "Nothin'." "Well quit looking at me like that,. It's weird." Haru said,. A blush covering her face. She turned her head away,. looking for some kind of distraction.

After catching up with one another, it was time for Haru to head home… "I guess I'll see you later." She said. "Yeah... see you later." He said. Making her way back home she saw one of her best friends. "Hinata?" "Hello Haru-Chan..." She said in her shy voice. "Hows it been? I haven't really talked to you in a while…" Hinata laughed "It's only been 2 days; I was on a mission remember?" "You're lucky, Why is everyone getting to go on missions and my team is stuck training..." "I'm sure you'll get one soon." Hinata said hopefully. Haru looked at her watch "Aw, man, sorry Hinata I gotta split, Tomorrow we'll hang okay?" Haru said rushing past her friend. "Bye Haru..." "Bye!" Haru said turning back to wave at her. She raced home, If she didn't get there soon she wouldn't be able to help her mother and give her, her daily medicine. "I'm home!" She said slamming the door. "You're late." Kai said aggravation spilled out of his voice. "I'm sorry." "Yeah, let's hope so, if I didn't come home to check on her, who knows what could have happened!!" He yelled at her. "I said I was sorry,. Get off my back." Haru growled. She turned her back to her brother. "She's dying...Haru." Her siblings' voice was so quiet, but she could hear it as clear as a bell. She stopped right in her tracks. Clenching her fists, her jaw tightened. "How do you know for sure?" Haru said. "Tsunade came by earlier…" Kai's voice came. Haru swallowed hard. "It's not true…" She said bitterly. Tears dearing to spill over and run down her cheeks. "Haru..." Kai said, knowing how close his sister and his mom were, he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from him. "You're lying!!!" She turned and yelled at him. "Why would I lie about something like this!" Kai said desperately. Haru hit her brother with her fists, as he pulled her towards him. "Stop! It's not true!! It's not true!!" She repeated over and over again as her cheeks were stained with wet tears. They both fell to their clung to her brother for emotional support … "Tsunade-sama said she has about a week,. Maybe less..." "Why cant she do anything to help mom…" Haru said confused. "She tried everything she could…" "Why cant she try harder!?" "Haru,…Don't let mother hear us…" Haru sniffed and let go of her brother, standing up she went straight to her room. Afraid if her brother said anything else about her mother she would burst. _Only...a week..._ Haru thought sitting on the edge of her bed _Does mother know??.._

Later that night around 8 Haru went into her mother's room. "Mom..." "Come in dear..." Her mothers' weak voice came more quiet and haggard than went to the side of her mother and looked down at her. "Mom..." Haru said,…fresh tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "So your brother told you hm?" Her mother said smiling weakly. "You know..." "Well of course I know…" Haru was amazed, at a time like this,. If she found out she was going to die she would be scared,. But her mother's face only shown contentment and tiredness. "How are you so calm, when you know what is coming..." Haru said, her body was shaking as tears fell from her eyes once again. "Haru, I've always been ill,..Im surprised I've lasted all these years…" "Mom-" "But im so glad I got to see you and your brother grow up to become such fine ninja...Im so very proud of you.." Haru fell on her knees and took her mothers hand in hers, "Don't talk like that,. It's like you think you're gonna die soon..." Her mom just staring at her with knowing eyes. Haru opened her mouth to speak,..But no words came out,.. "You and your brother take care of each other okay…" "Mom your gonna be okay!! Don't talk like that!!" "There's a necklace, in my jewelry box,. It's a red gem, it belonged to my great grandmother and was passed on to me, and I want you to have it..." Her moms voice was getting weaker by every word she spoke. "Mom! Your not gonna die you hear me!!" "Its okay baby, dont cry over me,.." Haru choked as she stuttered out. "Please,.." "I love you..."…Her mom closed her eyes and her body slowly went limp, "Mom?....MOM…MOM!!!!" Haru said gently shaking her mother. Reality hit her like a tone of bricks; she fell on top of her mothers still form and wept. "Mom,..Dont go,. Please." She sputtered out, but it was too late...Her mother could not hear her this time…

The funeral was about 4 days later on a gloomy, sun-less day…

Haru and her brother stood together, hand in hand as they watched their mother being buried. There were no more tears,..She was all out of them,. Because the past 4 days she cried more than ever…

They didn't know how long they stood there,. even after the casket was stood emotionless, Fatigue showing in her shed a few tears but quickly wiped them away with his free hand._Theres no turning back now…we're alone…all by ourselves, we must become strong enough to survive…_Somewhere out there, their mother knew they would be just fine without her…


	3. The Perfect Comfort Item

Chapter 3:"The perfect comfort item.."

The weeks continued to pass by, but Haru was always the same, she never smiled, or laughed or joked around like she used to.

Hinata sat with the red head in the training fields one day. "Haru,..You seem really down lately..." "Sorry Hinata…" "No No! Don't apologize, I-I just…wanted to know what was wrong…" Haru sighed. She had been pretty rude to all her friends; it was just the mood she was in,. She hadn't slept in days. Haru was suddenly embraced by her tears filled her eyes as she clung to Hinata. "I-…I don't know what to do!" Haru said into her friend's shirt. "It's going to be okay..." Hinata said comfortingly as she ran her fingers through the red head's hair. Naruto came running up to both of them. "Haru, is she okay?" he blushed lightly "She's just sad,Naruto-kun..." She said reminding him of the death of the kunoichi's pondered for a second and then snapped his fingers. "I got it,..Hey Haru?" Haru lifted her tear strained face up from her friend's shirt. "Come on lets go get some ramen!" He said helping her up. "Ramen always cheers me up!" He said smiling. Taking her hand in his. She rubbed her eyes with her fist as he walked with her, lightly pulling her along.

They both sat at the ramen bar as Naruto ordered ramen, Haru sat there quietly, her hands folded in her lap. Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye. _She's really torn up about this…_He though, setting his chopsticks down. "Sorry Naruto,…I'm just not hungry today..." _And now she's apologizing for not wanting to eat..._Naruto felt a deep sympathy for her. "I'm sorry but I have to go,.." She said standing stood up as well. He wrapped his long arms around her form. "You don't have to apologize for everything." "I just feel like everything's my fault…" "Nothings your fault, don't you ever think that." He said giving her a tight squeeze and then releasing gave a small nod and left shortly after.

She found her brother laughing and messing around with brow furrowed and she went up to him. "What the hell is your problem!!!?" She growled at him. "What are you talking about?" Kai said facing his sister. "How can you smile and laugh like every things okay! When you know our mother is dead!!!" Haru screamed. Shuichi watched as his two teammates fought in front of him. "Haru, Mom wouldn't want us to mourn over her for the rest of our lives,…She'd want us to be happy,…" "Well I'm sorry that im not happy!" Haru said. "She'd want us to be happy..." Kai repeated softly. Haru shook her head and ran in the opposite direction. Sometimes she thought he had no heart.

Haru ran, again…there was only one person who could make her feel okay…_Shikamaru_.

She could see him, he was standing under a large tree, and he saw her. "Haru?..." She ran into him, sending both of them to the ground. He sat up and noticed her arms were around his mid-section. She held onto him tight as if …if she were to let go,. He'd disappear. "Look, I'm not gonna ask what's wrong, and you don't have to tell me…You don't have to talk at all, Not if you don't want to…" _Shikamaru…_she thought. "…You can cry,. Cry as much as you want,. No ones here but me,…" She didn't want him to see her face. It probably looked really bad from crying so much. She kept it buried in his vest. "I want you to know that…" He began as he took her face in between his hands and tilted it upward so she could look at him. "I'll always be there for you,. I may not be, the best talker, and I don't know if I can make you feel better or say the perfect things…but, I promise I'll always be there for you…" She didn't know what to say. "Shikamaru…" She said not able to look him in the eyes. She didn't know how long she stayed there; the only thing she knew was that …She loved him.

With Shikamaru, it was easy to smile…It was easy to be with him…He didn't mind if there was nothing you wanted to say,. He didn't except an answer and he was always listening to her.

Kaito sat with Naruto and Shuichi and they relaxed after a hard day of training. "Yo Kai, Wheres your sister?" Shuichi said. "How should I know…?" "Haru has been kind of out of it hasn't she…?" Naruto said jumping out of the tree he had just been sitting in. "I thinks she's mad at me of something,…I haven't seen her around except for at home when she goes straight to sleep." Kai said shrugging. "She's taking your mothers death pretty hard isn't she?" Shuichi said. "Harder than I expected..." Kai said. "I saw her with Shikamaru the other day…"Naruto said. "She sees him everyday…I guess that's where she might be..." Kai said standing up.

"Let's go check on them…" He said.

"I don't know-"

"Its not like we're spying we're just going to see what she's doing with him,.." Kai said. "Haru was right you are a nosey brother..." "The best kind." Kai said helping Shuichi up. "Now come on." The three shinobi left then.

"I know you haven't eaten in days so here." Shikamaru said handing Haru a picnic basket. "Shikamaru-," "Nope, your gonna eat..." Haru sighed and sat down under the large shady tree and opened the basket. It was true. She hadn't eaten in days, and guessing by Shikamaru's stubbornness he could tell.

So, she ate, and he watched which Haru found kind of awkward. "Aren't you going to eat something?" "Nah…" Haru grumbled and continued to eat the sandwich in her hand.

"You see anything yet?" Kai asked Naruto who was peering through a bush. "Nope...I don't see her…" "Damn. Come on lets try looking from the trees" The three of them hopped up into a large tree and looked around. "Hey look" Shuichi said pointing ahead. And of course all three of them could spot the red hair that was known to be Haru's. "Jackpot!" Kai said. "Lets get a better look." They moved closer closing the distance between them.

"Now do you feel better?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes,…Thank you." "No problem…Although it was troublesome…" He said extending a hand and helping her up. Haru 'tch-ed' and smiled a little. "Oh my gosh…she smiled." Shikamaru said teasingly. "Yeah don't get used to it." Haru said lightly punching him in the arm. "If you frown all the time your gonna have wrinkles…" Shikamaru said as the two walked together. "Nu- uh." Haru said… "Would I lie?" The older shinobi said putting a hand on his chest smiling crookedly at her. Haru rolled her eyes and smiled again. "Ah there it is,…" Shikamaru said. "You look prettier when you smile…" He said careful not to look at her,. He was blushing like crazy. She didn't know what to say,. But her cheeks turned red, Matching her eyes and hair. "I…never noticed..." She said.

"What are they doing?" Kai asked Naruto who had the binoculars held up to his eyes. "Weeeell, they're walking,. And walking and-Oh My God!" "What! What is it! "Kai said shaking Naruto. "She's,. Smiling…and happy" He said in disbelief. "What! Lemme see those!" Kai said taking the binoculars from him. "Wow…You weren't kidding."

"You guys lets go already I don't like spying on your sister." Shuichi said. "What,. You don't like seeing Haru with another man?" Kai said teasingly as he nudged Shuichi's arm. "No,. I like someone else..." Shuichi said blushing. Kai and Naruto looked at each other and smirked "Suuuuure."

Haru and Shikamaru walked together, to no where in particular of course…just merely enjoying each others company. "Remember that one Christmas when you had the chicken pox?" Haru said. "Oh don't remind me." Shikamaru said. "It was fun remember?...I played doctor and helped you get better." "The most amazing part about that is that you actually did." He then laughed. "And then you got the chicken pox." Haru pouted. "It was your entire fault to! "She said jokingly. "We shared the same hospital room..." Haru said. "Yeah, and remember you got a camera for Christmas, and you kept trying to take my picture…" "Well I wouldn't have had to take so many pictures if you would have just sat still!" They both laughed together. So many good memories…

"You know it's kinda weird…" Kai said. The three shinobi sat on a tree branch together. "What?" Shuichi said. "She's kind of always been with him,.. Have you ever noticed that?" Kai said. "You have a point there,. But they've always been friends, ever since I introduced them." Naruto said. "You think she likes him?" "It's a…possibility." Shuichi. "And how do you know?" Kai said. "Well,. When you friends with someone for a long time,. Sometimes you developed feelings for them…" Naruto and Kai looked at Shuichi with strange faces. "Well if that's true…" Kai said putting an arm around Naruto and said in a deep voice. "Then that means I have feelings for you Naruto! IM MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" They both busted out laughing and almost fell off the tree branch. Shuichi didn't laugh. Kai saw this "Hey I was just joking..." "Whatever…" "You really do like someone don't you?" Kai said. "It doesn't matter, that person will never love me back anyways…" Shuichi said hopping down from the tree. "What's his problem?" Kai said turning to Naruto, Who just shrugged.

"Hey I'll walk you home." Shikamaru said stuffing his hands in his pockets." Are you sure that's not too much of a drag for you?" Haru said arching an eyebrow and smiling at the taller chunnin. "Ehh, you're worth it." He blushed. Soon after the two stood at her doorstep. "You know, I think your gonna be just fine," "You mean by me living without parents?" Haru asked. "Yeah…you're stronger than you think." Haru bit her lip, those words made her fly, but maybe it had to do with the fact that Shikamaru was saying it…Maybe she would be okay….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A\N:  
Haru:Phew,..That was a long chapter!! Im so proud of myself! I rock dont you agree Kai?  
Kai:...  
Haru:Kai! your suppsoed to say 'yes sister dearest!'  
Kai:....  
Haru:Okay fine! Next chapter up,..well as soon as I can get it up,..lol Rate and message please!!Also,we will ahve two new characters that are goignt o be comming in,So be on the look out.


End file.
